


Hard Working Man

by Darling_Sav



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Sav/pseuds/Darling_Sav
Summary: A heavy groan comes from outside. I sit and peek out the window. I watch him mow the lawn. Muscles begging to be free from the sweat bounded shirt. Fingers brushing through his brunette hair. I catch myself gnawing on my lip. He glances over, waving when he sees me. I wave back a bit lovestruck. A smile growing on his face.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Reader, Sebastian Castellanos/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Hard Working Man

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed this Fandom is legit dead. I wanted to write something for those seeking some sebastian and reader action! feedback is 100% appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

I shuffle in my bed. Scrolling through my phone as I usually do. Friends and family having a nice time. I look at the empty space next to me. It's where my favorite detective sleeps. Sebastian woke up pretty early yet it's his day off.

A heavy groan comes from outside. I sit and peek out the window. I watch him mow the lawn. Muscles begging to be free from the sweat bounded shirt. Fingers brushing through his brunette hair. I catch myself gnawing on my lip. He glances over, waving when he sees me. I wave back a bit lovestruck. A smile growing on his face.

My feet slaps the hardwood. I dip into the kitchen. A black coffee steams in a KCPD mug. I don't get how he drinks it straight. I think, pulling out my creamer and sugar. I fix myself a cup. Two arms snake around my waist. Grass and sweat fill my senses. Sebastian kisses my cheek. He whispers, "Good morning, baby." I stir absent minding as he rubs my hips. I smile and say it back. Sebastian reaches over and drinks his coffee. I follow suit. Silence fills the room. Not awkward or anything. Just enjoying each other's company.

It feels like years since he's taken his days off for real. He'd usually be stuck up in his office here or at work. I know he needs to keep busy or he'll get irritated. Probably why he's mowing. I don't blame Sebastian. I do think he needs to sit down for once.

"Sorry, if I woke you up with the lawnmower," he apologizes for nothing. Watching him pick up the mail on the table. I grab them from his grip. I hold his hands. He looks at me quizzingly. I pull him close. I say, "Take a break from papers and stuff," I stare into his eyes. "When was the last time we did something romantic?" I ask. Sebastian's gears start grinding. A chuckle escapes. I nod, "It's been a while." He opens his mouth but I cut him off.

"Not sexual stuff, Sebby."

"Oh, I mean. Not like I was thinking that or anything."

I swear, this man. He does need the occasional stress relief. Still, that's typically me doing all the work as he's too exhausted to go further. I don't mind at all. Sometimes I do, and those sometimes build up. They've built up, but I don't bother him with it.

Sebastian downs the rest of his coffee. He stretches his back. He sighs, "I should finish the lawn. I was hoping you'd be asleep till I finished so we could do something." Seb kisses my lips and walks off. I stand there, questioning what he wants to do. Watch a movie? Listen to music? Cuddle? The possibilities are endless!

I spend my time waiting watching TV. Scrolling through daytime television. Talk shows, game shows, your rare soap opera. I eventually shut it off. I go to look at my phone, it's dead. Shit. Moaning in frustration all the way to the bedroom. I plug it in on the nightstand. I go back under the covers.

I start blinking my eyes. Fuck, I fell asleep. I sit up and see Sebastian. Shirtless, hair slightly damp, reading a book. I take the view in. Never seen him like this. He catches me awake.

"Good morning, again."

I rub my eyes. He pats his lap, telling me to crawl onto him. I do so. He pets my hair. Sebastian tucks a strain of hair behind my ear. He asks how I've slept and what I dreamt about. I shrug, "I didn't dream. But I slept pretty well." Sounds of the leather bound book hit the table. I move so he lays completely. He lifts me up to rest on his shoulder. I stare up to see him looking down at me. A smile I haven't seen in ages appears. One from when we started dating. I rub my thumb on a corner of his lips. I lean up and kiss him.

"I missed you," he says, "God, how much I have." I rest my hand on his chest. Heat consumes my body. He's so strong. Sebastian's hands cup my face. His chapped lips fall on mine. I giggle from his affections. I feel the same. I missed him so much.

He begins to snore. Sebastian said he's gonna sleep for a while. He's so tired. He still allowed me to rest on him. His arm in my lap. Last time he was so close down there was so long ago. Thinking about it, he hasn't catered to me since the first time. I've been doing all this to him. Nothing in return. The first time was nearly two, three months ago. I get it. I've been busy with my work, too. But I always have time, though.

I move out of bed. Clearly angry at the realization. Stomping into the living room. I can't believe I've been okay with it for three months! Maybe because I always help myself. I sit on the couch, bouncing slightly. I scroll through my phone. Messages from people I barely speak to anymore. I stare at the ceiling. How much I miss his hands on me. They trail down my stomach. Should I just get off and forget for another three months? Fingers slip under the waist. Closer and closer they inch.

"What do I have here?" Sebastian asks teasingly. I spring my hand out. He leans against the wall. I sit up and he walks over. I stay silent. He sits next to me and places his hand on my knee. We look into each other's eyes. I close them, pushing his hand away. I puff, "I'm actually quite mad at you, Castellanos. It's been three months and now that you see me doing it. Now you're willing?" I watch the way he turns his body to me fully. He drops his head. He sighs heavily, "I didn't know you wanted it so badly." I scoff, "I've been pleasing myself while I please you all the time, Sebastian!" He scratches his becoming beard. I take a deep breath. His mouth opens. I cut him off, "I understand you're too tired or too focused on work. I know you're a busy man. The last thing I wanted you to do is overwork on me. I'm sorry." Sebastian shakes his head. Tells me it's not my fault but his for not noticing.

"You could've asked for more, baby," he says. I nod. His hand rubs my neck. Would now be a good time to ask? Just like he read my mind, his lips clash with mine. I kiss him hungrily. I pull myself closer to him. His hands up my shirt. I shiver with the touch. He breaks away for breath. He says, "I'm sorry it's been three months." I kiss his adam's apple. "Doesn't matter because you're doing it now, right?" He groans, pushing me down on the couch.

Sebastian traces my lips. He almost growls, "You betcha cute ass I am." I squeak as he takes my shirt off. His thumbs mess with my nipples. Pecking kisses on my collarbone. I press my knee onto the budge in his pants. The more I do it, the sloppier it becomes. I lead his hand down. I help him take my pants and underwear off. He chuckles lowly, "Pink panties, huh? Aren't you so innocent." He finds my bead quick. Rubbing circles into me, I begin to pant. My leg over the top of the couch. His mouth on my breast. I grab his hair. Being with a hard worker has its perks, too.

A wave nears. He inserts a finger. Sebastian says with tease, "You're gonna come a lot for me, alright." I nod, feeling it begin. I press myself onto him, begging for it. A smirk spreads across his face.

Sebastian unties his sweatpants. Dropping them and his boxers to the ground.The head of his cock throbs. He strokes himself a little. I watch, wanting more. He shoves me back. He laughs devilishly, "You do enough of it already, sweetheart." I obey and spread wider for him. A low groan into my ear as he enters. I tangle my fingers in his hair, adjusting. He starts to move. I yelp and press his chest.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

I nod breathlessly, "Lemme adjust. Been awhile." Sebastian leans in and kisses me. "Tell me when you're ready," he whispers. I wrap my arms securely around his neck. I bite my lip and signal him. He starts out with slow and long thrusts. I moan softly. His heart rate accelerates. A heat fills me. "Faster, Sebby, please!" I plead. He doesn't do it immediately. I kiss his lips passionately. Seems to listen now. His pace becomes quicker. His groaning and panting directly into my ear. That's enough for me to come already. Sebastian whispers praise. I scratch at his back.

A while of moaning and position shifting, his pace becomes unstable. He growls, "You're so good, baby." I bury my face into the couch. He slams my hips into his. I grip the cushions on his final thrusts. They're more erratic than the last. He pulls out and I feel him shoot onto my behind. I turn red and squeal, "Sebastian!" He catches his breath, staring at me. I glance from over my shoulder. The brightest smirk on his face.

He says he's going to get a towel. I sit there, my ass up to the world. Sebastian cleans me up. I begin to dress again. He stops me. He grabs my hand. "Do you want to take a bath together? I know I took a shower and all but please?" He asks with pleading eyes. I cusp his cheek, "Sure, Sebby." I gather my clothes and throw them into the dirty hamper. He runs in the bedroom, announcing he's getting us a change of clothes. I start the water and pull out some candles. On nights where he's had to stay overnight, I'd take long baths.

Sebastian walks in with our stuff. I light the last one. He wraps his arms around me. Kisses my temple. He's never been short on affection. Sebastian makes me know I'm his. I sway with him, saying, "The water should be warm enough now. You go in first?" He gives a nod and sits in it. He grabs my hand to assist me as I position between his legs. Thank God, the bathtub is big enough.

"I should take more days off for you," he breaks the silence. I kiss the back of his hand. I speak, "I'm always waiting for you, Sebastian. Doesn't matter if you do or not. I only hope for you to not over do it." He doesn't respond. That's fine, I don't want to argue right now. I close my eyes and rest my head on his shoulder. I mutter, "I love you, Castellanos." His arm around my abdomen pulls me closer. A kiss placed on my lips. He sighs with relief, "I love you so much." Sebastian holds me close. I really couldn't be happier.


End file.
